The Way Things Are
by Samantha Black
Summary: Harry verträgt den Verlust seines Patenonkels nicht und versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden...nach Band 5


  
_Disclamer: Alle Personen gehören wie immer JK Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur für meine kranken Fantasien ;) (also nichts Neues)  
Sam mal wieder bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung...Harry quälen *pfeift*  
**Warnungen:** Enthält Gewalt, seelische Pein, Versuch von SVV, etc...  
Die Story spielt nach Band 5, also Ootp-Spoiler (langsam kann man das aber lassen, oder?*sich fragt*)  
So...jetzt aber los :)  
Sam  
  


.

  
  


**The Way Things Are  
  
**

_ Er wollte es.   
  
Er wusste, dass er es wollte.   
  
Sonst würde er sich nicht immer und immer wieder mitten in der Nacht wieder finden, wie er das scharfe, kleine Messer an seinen linken Unterarm hielt und zu einem Schnitt ansetzte.   
Und immer würde er höchstens einen kleinen Kratzer und nur selten eine gar blutige Spur hervor bekommen.   
  
Sein Gewissen war zu groß.  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach seinen seelischen Schmerz mit körperlichem Ausleben.  
Was wäre, wenn es seine Freunde herausfinden würden?   
Oder die Weasleys?  
Oder gar Remus?  
Oder Dumbledore?   
  
Wie schon viele Nächte zuvor fiel die Klinge dumpf zu Boden und die Wut, die sich in Harry wegen seines Nichtskönnens auf sich selbst manifestierte, verlangte ihren Ausbruch. In einigen wenigen Augenblicken konnte er dieser Wut nachgehen. Versuchte sich die Arme blutig zu kratzen. Versuchte, sich selbst so kräftig wie nur möglich zu schlagen, doch schon nach knapp einer Minute kam er wieder zur Ruhe. Die Wut war verraucht, auch wenn der Hass blieb.   
  
Der Hass blieb immer und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht mehr auf andere umlenken. Er blieb bei ihm. Ein ständiger, düsterer Begleiter der ihn unaufhörlich daran erinnerte, warum sein Selbsthass so groß geworden war. Nie würde er ihn nicht mit dem Gesicht von Sirius quälen.   
  
Harry seufzte nach einigen Minuten stillem und orientierungslosem Stehen in seinem Raum, ehe er das gefallen Messer sachte aufhob und unter dem losen Dielenbrett platzierte. Fast schon verzweifelt sah er auf sein Bett, in dem er Nacht um Nacht die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens durchlebte.   
  
Mit einem letzten Seufzer ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.   
  


***

  
  
Es war ein Abend später. Harry wanderte ziellos durch die Nachbarschaft und war gerade wieder in dem alten Park angekommen, den er schon fast zu seinem dritten zu Hause zählen konnte, als das geliebte wie nun gehasste Gesicht in seine Gedanken eintrat. Ein Bild von Sirius erschien wieder vor seinem Auge und vergeblich versuchte er es zu verscheuchen. Es würde nicht verschwinden, würde es nie.   
  
Harry spürte bereits wieder dieses vertraute Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, das nach einem Messer schrie. Er verstand nicht, weshalb er sich sosehr nach der Klinge sehnte, wenn er sie dann doch kaum nutzte. Warum konnte er der Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Pein nicht einfach nachgeben? Gerade, als Harry erneut seufzten wollte, sah er Dudley und seine Freunde.   
Ein freudloses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht als er eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, Sirius für einen Moment zu vergessen.  
Wenn er sich nicht selbst richtig verletzten konnte, dann vielleicht die anderen?   
  


.

  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf.  
Ihn traf ein weiterer Tritt, erneut in die Seite.  
Fast genießerisch leckte er mit seiner rauen Zunge über die aufgeplatzte Lippe um den Blutgeschmack noch intensiver zu erleben.  
Der metallische Geschmack berauschte seine Sinne, lenkte sie von Erinnerungen ab, die er nie wieder sehen wollte. Seine Geschmacksnerven wurden jedoch von den Schmerzen, die erneute Schläge auf seinen Körper hervorriefen, abgelenkt.   
  
„Niemand hilft dir, Harry. Du bist ein Nichts, ein Niemand." Ganz leise, aber dafür umso hasserfüllter flüsterte sein Cousin in sein Ohr, als die Schläge gerade aufgehört hatten, wohl auf sein Geheiß.   
  
„Und du hast das verdient. Ich habe meinen Vater gehört. Du bist ein Mörder. Ein kleiner, hinterlistiger Mörder!" Unbarmherzig schnitten sich die Worte in Harrys Bewusstsein.  
Das, was er am wenigstens hören wollte, war nun ausgesprochen wurden.  
„Letztes Jahr dieser Cedric, dieses Mal Sirius. Ich wundere mich ehrlich, wie du das immer schaffst…macht es dir Spaß, andere zu töten?" Wieder diese gehässige Stimme, die Harry nicht hören wollte.   
  
Vielleicht, wenn er seinem Cousin ins Gesicht spucken würde, würde dieser einfach aufhören zu reden? „Mörder.", zischte Dudley erneut, gab ihm wie es schien einen kraftvollen Abschiedstritt und richtete sich wieder auf.   
  
Nicht Harrys eigene, gemeine Stimme hatte es ausgesprochen.  
Hatte ausgesprochen, was Harrys innere Stimme ihm immer wieder vorgeworfen hatte, den Selbsthass geschürt hatte.  
Er war ein Todbringer.  
Und jetzt waren es nicht seine eigenen Gedanken gewesen, die ihm dies gesagt hatten.  
Nein, es war sein eigener Cousin gewesen und sein Onkel war gleicher Ansicht.  
Der Grund, warum er sich so sehr nach dieser, doch sehr einseitigen, Prügelei gesehnt hatte, war soeben ausgesprochen wurden und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das die Jungs weiter machen würden.   
  
Der innere Schmerz, der wieder in ihm auszubrechen drohte, drückte Harrys Herz bereits wieder unbarmherzig zu einer festen Umarmung. Es schrie danach, dass die Schläge endlich weitergehen sollen um den Verstand von den Erinnerungen und Schuldgefühlen abzulenken.   
  
Doch nichts passierte.   
  
Langsam öffnete Harry sein sich bereits langsam verfärbendes Auge, hob den Kopf sachte an und sah um sich.  
Stöhnend und mit einem schmerzlichen, leisen Aufschrei, der mehr von Enttäuschung als Schmerzen rührte, ließ er den Kopf wieder zurück auf den harten Untergrund fallen.   
  
Wenigstens das nun dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf ließ ihn kurz ablenken, doch schon wenig später waren die Gedanken wieder in Bahnen, die Harry nicht gehen wollte.  
Schnell verstellte er die Schienen und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Verschwinden der anderen Jugendlichen zu widmen.   
  
Wo war Dudley und seine Bande?  
Wieso waren sie gegangen?  
Warum?   
  
Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange, als der seelische Schmerz wieder vollkommen über ihm zusammenbrach, hervorgerufen durch die Worte seines Cousins. Sirius…   
  
Wieso waren sie weg?  
Wieso?   
  
Vor Frust und seelischen Pein könnte er am liebsten laut Schreien, doch kein Ton entkam seinem geöffneten Mund. Niemand würde ihm etwas zu trinken zu geben, um ihm diesen Schrei zu ermöglichen.   
  
Er war wieder allein.   
  


.

  
  
_Ein weiterer One-Shot wurde abgeschlossen...nur bin ich mir diesmal selbst nicht sicher, ob ich es dabei belasse...  
Entscheidet ihr, ob ihr noch mehr dazu lesen würdet :) sagt mir Bescheid und wir sehen, was sich machen lässt ;)  
Ach ja..und keine Sorge, "Die Schatten werden länger" sind nicht vergessen, ich brauche nur gerade eine kleine Pause...aber es müsste noch dieses Wochenden das neue Kapitel on gehen, wenn ich es schaffe :)  
  
Bye, Sam_  
Büdde **Review** nicht vergessen*ganzliebschaut*  
Danke :D 


End file.
